You are so Beautiful to Me
by Karen-chan
Summary: A story about Syaoran growing up in Hong Kong, starting at age three.


I wrote a story similar to this one earlier, but it was so stupid, and I didn't know what I was writing about. So I revamped it a little,  
and I think this one should be a bit better. (Hopefully!)  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Li Syaoran had just turned three. He learned how to walk, how to say a some words, and he was very smart for his age. But, he got into   
trouble more then a three year old should. He was on his way to his youngest older sister's She was the meanest to him,   
and Syaoran didn't understand why. So, he walked into her room, hoping to play with her, but found nobody in there. That gave him the  
perfect chance to play with her things. Syaoran sat at her make up table and saw all of the different colors and powders and all of the weird  
make up. He grabbed the powder and poured it onto her desk. Then, he got a bottle of pink lipstick and opened the cap. He smeared lines  
and shapes onto her mirror. In the midst of this, his sister had come back from talking to mother.  
"Syaoran!" she yelled. Angrily, she grabbed Syaoran and complained to her mother.  
"Mother! This brat came into my room again, and he ruined all of my make up!"  
His mother took one look at him, and saw it was true. His clothes were colorful, as was his face and hands. Even though she knew the truth,  
she still asked her son, "Is this true?"   
Syaoran knew that he was in trouble so, he put on his best "i-didn't-mean-it" look and nodded. Then he burst into tears.   
Syaoran's mother immediatley took him into her arms, and said, "Well, tell your sister sorry, and it will be okay."  
Syaoran looked at his older sister with huge puppy eyes and said, "Sowwy."  
"See, its okay now. Now go play with your toys." Syaoran's mother said, putting him down.   
He stopped crying and ran to play with his toys in his bedroom.  
"MOTHER! This is so unfair! He ruined all of my make-up, and he doesn't even get in trouble!?" Syaoran's sister exclaimed.  
"He already said he was sorry. I'll get a maid to go buy you some more makeup for you, and if you want, you can go with her. Right now I have  
to get back to work. I'm sorry he ruined your make up, but there isn't anything to do now." Her mother said, and then walked away quietly.  
"Gosh, that stupid brat of a brother always gets away with things!" his sister mummered to herself. "Well, at least I get new makeup."  
With that, she orderdered a maid to clean her room, and then went with another one to buy herself more.  
  
  
In his room, Syaoran was bored. He had already played with his toys, made his sister angry, and played with more toys. He decided he would   
find his father and play with him. So he walked into his office and said, "Papa?" His dad turned in his chair and smiled.   
"Hello Syaoran! What have you been up to today?"   
Syaoran ran to his dad and started mumbling random words and his father caught "sister", "room", "toys", "mommy".   
His father nodded and said, "Well it sounds like you had a big day. Why don't you go take a nap now? I have to do some work."  
Syaoran WAS tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep. So he looked at his daddy and said, "No."  
"No? I think maybe after you take a nap, we can go to the park. But, if you don't take a nap I guess we can't."   
After hearing that, Syaoran turned to his dad and said, "Park? Yay!"  
So, with a butler with him, Syaoran took a long nap, and when he awoke, he had forgotten about the park, and so had his father.  
  
  
  
The next day, Syaoran was bored again. He walked around his big house, looking for someone to play with. He went to his second yongest sister's  
room, hoping to find her. Instead, he found a locked door. Interested, he put his ear on the door, and heard weird noises. Syaoran got bored  
with that, so he went to his eldest sister. She was in her room, studying her books. He walked in and pulled on her dress. She looked up from  
her studies and said, "Why hello Syaoran, what brings you here?"  
"Hullo." he said.  
She smiled, and put him on her lap.  
"Yay! Pa-lay with me!" he yelled.  
"Hmm. I'm sorry, I have a big test tommorow. You know, one of our cousins is visiting, why don't you go find her?"  
Syaoran thought that was a good idea, so he got off her lap and went in search of the cousin.  
  
  
He went into his mother's parlor, and saw a little girl with two pigtails in a cute purple dress sitting in a big chair. She looked like she was  
his age, so he walked to her and said, "Hullo!" The girl looked at him and said, "Hello."   
Syaoran stuck out his hand and said, "I am Syaoran! Who you?" The girl had big eyes, and she blinked them. "Li Meling." she said.  
She was very cute and Syaoran thought so. So, he said,  
"You are bootiful. Do you wanna pa-lay?" He heard some boys say that to his sister before.  
"Thank you, but my mommy said no palaying." she said with a blush. But, she got up anyways and followed him.  
They went into Syaoran's room, and played with his toys for hours. Playing with somebody else was always much more fun.   
"MELING!!" they heard.   
"Uh oh, my mommy." Meling said.   
"Uh oh." said Syaoran.  
The door was sprung wide open and and a loud woman walked in. She was tall, and had short hair, and she looked very mad.  
"MELING! I have been looking for you everywhere! I told you to stay! Come we are going home now."  
"Mommy, Syaoran and me are palaying!" Meling protested.   
"Maybe you can come back later, but we are going to miss the train if we don't hurry, come on."  
Meling turned to Syaoran. "Bye bye."   
"Bye!" Syaoran said and he gave her a hug. After Meling and her mother left, Syaoran was very tired and yawned. He sat on his big bed, and   
eventually fell asleep.  
  
  
The next thing he knew, a maid was shaking him.   
"Come Syaoran, it is time to eat." she was saying. Syaoran was getting hungry, so he got up and walked with the maid to the dining room.  
He sat down next to his father.   
"Hi Daddy." he said.  
"Hello Syaoran! I heard you met your cousin, did you have fun?" he asked.  
Syaoran nodded, and said, "Her name is Meling."  
"Well, I would like to meet this Meling. Maybe she can come over sometime." his father said.  
Happily Syaoran nodded and began to eat his meal.   
  
Syaoran went to a preschool after the summer was over, and he made lots of new friends. He was the popular boy in the class, and had even kissed  
the cutest girl! All of Syaoran's new friends were little boys who liked to play soccer and didn't like to color like girls, so natrually,   
Syaoran was the same. He soon forgot about Meling, and was always playing with his friends. He was always happy and smiling.  
He resembled his father, everybody had said so. When his grandparents visited they had said,  
"Syaoran! You look and act just as your father had when he was your age. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was him again!"  
Syaoran was happy to look like his father. His father was someone he deeply loved and respected. Although he was busy all the time, he was very  
fun, and was always there for him. Syaorans mother was also very kind and loving, but she seemed to be more busy, and always gave him to a maid  
or butler when he needed help.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! I'm done, with the first chapter, I hope its okay. Well, please review, and tell me about it, if it worse then before, if it is stupid, if it  
doesn't make sense, whatever. :) Well, whatever, thanks for reading, if you got this far! :) 


End file.
